sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne Sermon
| birth_place = American Fork, Utah, U.S. | genre = * indie pop * electropop }} | instrument = | occupation = | years_active = 2009–present | associated_acts = Imagine Dragons | label = | website = }} Daniel Wayne Sermon (born June 15, 1984) is an American musician, songwriter, and record producer. He is the lead guitarist for the pop rock band Imagine Dragons. Early life Sermon was born on June 15, 1984 in American Fork, Utah to parents Jeff and Debbie Sermon. He is one of five children and grew up a member of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints but has since left the church. As a youth Sermon learned to play both cello and guitar. He was determined to be a guitarist even as a child. His dad had an audio-phile quality amplifier, a record player, and all of The Beatles albums on vinyl, which Sermon enjoyed listening to. He also loved the sounds of Tom Scholz (of Boston) and his approach to solos. He attended Berklee College of Music where he double majored in guitar performance and composition, graduating in 2008. While at Berklee he was part of a five-guitar jazz fusion ensemble called The Eclectic Electrics. Career Imagine Dragons Wayne Sermon first met Dan Reynolds after hearing him perform at a club in Utah and approaching him afterwards about his musical interests. Reynolds invited him to join his band and move to Las Vegas. Sermon then invited Ben McKee to join the band on bass, and drummer Daniel Platzman, also a friend of Wayne's from Berklee College of Music, became the last member to join the group at the invitation of McKee. In Las Vegas, the band performed and honed their craft nearly nightly as a lounge act. Vegas Music Summit Headliner 2010,http://www.lasvegasweekly.com/events/2011/nov/05/20860/ and more sent the band on a positive trajectory. In November 2011 they signed with Interscope Records and began working with producer Alex da Kid. In 2012 their debut album Night Visions brought the band mainstream success. It reached 2 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart and won the Billboard Music Award for Best Rock Album (2014). Single "It's Time" became the band's first single reaching #15 Billboard Hot 100 and certified multi-platinum by the RIAA. Second single "Radioactive" reached #3 Billboard Hot 100 and was certified diamond by the RIAA, becoming the best selling rock song in the history of Nielsen SoundScan. Third single "Demons" reached #6 Billboard Hot 100 and was certified multi-platinum by the RIAA. Their album made the highest debut for a new rock band in six years (since 2006) and single Radioactive set a record for longest time atop the Billboard Hot Rock Songs chart with 23 consecutive weeks. Tracks from the album topped the Billboard Rock Songs, Billboard Alternative Songs, and Billboard Pop Songs charts. Radioactive was also nominated for two Grammy Awards, winning the Grammy Award for Best Rock Performance. Singles include "I Bet My Life" and "Shots". Sermon has chronic insomnia and will often record songs during the middle of the night, sleeping only a couple of hours a day. Equipment Electric Guitars *BilT Electric Guitar with built-in effects *Gibson Jeff Tweedy Signature SG *Elixir Strings Acoustic Guitars *Gibson J-45 *Gibson Honky Tonk Deuce Sound equipment *Line 6 M9 Stompbox Modeler *Vintage Vox AC30 Amps with Top Boost Kit from Plexi Palace *Friedman Smallbox 50 with 65 Amp 2x12 Whiskey cabinet Playing style Sermon has described his playing style as textual. Personal life Sermon married Alexandra Hall, a ballerina and Brigham Young University graduate, in California on February 18, 2011. On July 26, 2014, Sermon and Hall welcomed their first child, a son, River James Sermon. On January 21, 2016, they welcomed their second child, another son, Wolfgang Alexander Sermon. Their third child, a girl, Sunnie Rae joined the family, Friday, October 5, 2018. Discography References External links * * Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:American alternative rock musicians Category:American indie rock musicians Category:American male singers Category:American rock guitarists Category:American male guitarists Category:Musicians from Las Vegas Category:Imagine Dragons members Category:Berklee College of Music alumni Category:21st-century American singers Category:People from American Fork, Utah Category:Former Latter Day Saints